


Too Easy

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Margaery wants to be Queen and she knows just what to do to accomplish the task at hand.





	Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa is the heir to the iron throne in this one and Margaery is her betrothed. 
> 
> [Girl penis Sansa. Click "back" if you don't roll that way]

“What if I kiss you _here_ now?”

Sansa blushes furiously when Margaery touches her half hard cock with the tip of her slender finger. Even through her breeches she can feel the warmth of her betrothed’s skin and it makes her erection grow.

They had been kissing for the last half hour; nothing they haven't done before; they kissed a lot. On the lips, that’s it. Now this… was something utterly new to the young heir to the Iron Throne.

“Ki-kiss me... _there_?” She didn’t even know such thing could be done.

Margaery, smiles wickedly at the taller girl while rubbing the palm of her hand against Sansa’s now full erection. The readhead moans and her smile turns into a full-on smirk.

She had her in her hands. Quite literally.

“You will enjoy it very much, I promise.” She whispers into the princess’ ear, before dropping to her knees in front of her.

Sansa can’t do much more than watching Margaery with wide curious eyes as the older girl unties the laces of her breeches. She can feel the brunette’s hot breath against her cock and she’s afraid to climax before Margaery even touches her.

But she doesn’t.

She lasts long enough to feel those soft lips kissing her bare member. Then she feels it going inside Margaery’s hot and wet mouth and she closes her blue eyes when she feels the tip touching the girl’s throat and it all becomes too much.

Sansa couldn’t help but wonder if her betrothed had done it before. She seemed to know what she was doing. But she decides not to think about it and just enjoy that new kind of pleasure.

She soon reaches her peak though. She can’t help it but Margaery doesn’t seem to mind. The older girl swallows down her seed as if it’s the finest wine and winks at her before standing up.

“You taste better than I could have imagined, my love.”

The younger one blushes once again at these words. And Margaery smiles again. An innocent smile, this time. The smile that made Sansa fall in love with her. The smile the youngest Tyrell faked so well.

“Would you like it if I did it again next time you come to court me?” The little rose asks, kissing the future Queen’s hand.

“I would.”

And she smiles again.

Sansa was _too_ easy to please. Too easy to manipulate. She would sit on the Iron Throne but Margaery would be the one ruling.


End file.
